megamitenseifandomcom-20200222-history
Seth (demon)
Seth (セト, Seto) is a recurring demon in the series rooted in Egyptian mythology. History Set, also spelled Seth or Sūtaḫ, is a deity from Egyptian mythology. Set is the deity of deserts, storms and chaos and served as one of the greatest deities in Egyptian myth. Set was married to the goddess Nephthys, who was also his sister. He killed and dismembered his brother Osiris out of jealousy. Isis, Osiris' wife and sister, reassembled him and Osiris became the ruler of the dead. Isis gave birth to Osiris's child, Horus, who became an enemy of Set. In earlier myths, Set fought Apep each night as Ra journeyed through the underworld. Set had been demonized to some extent, and the Greeks interpreted him to be a force of evil, which may be one of the reasons he is viewed as an antagonistic force in the original novels. Confusion Seth was one of the earliest major Egyptian deities to be demonized. Already associated with the uncertainties and hardships of the open desert, he had a bad, but not ignoble reputation. Due to Set's ties with his mortal enemy Apep, the two became ironically intertwined. Because of this, especially in the western world, conceptions of Set began to take on the serpentine features of Apep. This is further confounded by the inability of archeologists to identify a specific animal-form to Set, so instead the label "Typhonic" was adopted, like-Typhon of Greek mythology, which is to say of many forms, primeval, and generically serpentine. It is not impossible to see how it was Set became likened to serpents, even while no such relationship exists. It is even possible because Set's animal-head often adorns staves, the long slender snake-like shape of a staff was attributed to Set, such as when Moses transmutes a staff into a snake in the Old Testament. And even in modern times images of Set have been probably more influenced by the fictional demi-god 'Set' of Conan fame than any actual representation of Set. All of this comes to a head in the second ''Digital Devil Story'' novel which features Set, Typhon, and Apeps (plural), and in league with one another. Appearances *''Digital Devil Story: Megami Tensei: Cameo in epilogue *Digital Devil Story 2: Warrior of the Demon City: Antagonist *Megami Tensei: Rotting Sea of Flames Boss (Maou Clan) *Megami Tensei II: Jashin Clan *Shin Megami Tensei: Jashin Clan (Sega CD version) *Shin Megami Tensei II: Sleeping Dragon / Herald of Satan *Shin Megami Tensei Imagine: Main Episode Final Boss *Shin Megami Tensei: Strange Journey: Vile Race *Shin Megami Tensei IV'' *''Persona 2: Innocent Sin: Tower Arcana *Persona 2: Eternal Punishment: Tower Arcana *Persona 3: Moon Arcana *Persona 3 FES: Moon Arcana *Persona 4: Moon Arcana *Digital Devil Saga: Avatar Tuner 2: Death - Optional Boss *Devil Children White Book'' *''DemiKids: Dark Version'' *''DemiKids: Light Version'' *''Devil Children Fire Book'' *''Devil Children Ice Book'' Profile ''Digital Devil Story: Megami Tensei'' Set only appears briefly at the end of Digital Devil Story: Megami Tensei. Ohara accidentally summons him while attempting to contact Loki. He is insulted that he was summoned yet Ohara was calling for Loki instead. Set's appearance is mostly foreshadowing of his role in the second book. ''Megami Tensei'' Set is revived by Lucifer and serves as one of his servants. He governs the Rotting Sea of Flames, the second-to-last dungeon. He can only be rendered vulnerable if Nakajima has Purski's Neigh. ''Shin Megami Tensei: Strange Journey'' Seth is a demon that can only be fused after beating it in battle. And it only appears when the protagonist has access to Enemy Search C. ''Shin Megami Tensei IV'' Seth appears in the Challenge Quest, Isis' Search for the Coffin. He steals Osiris coffin and tosses it into the waters, which brings it to Naraku. He attempts to stop Flynn from delivering the Sarcophagus to Isis and respawns even if he is defeated. Defeating Seth makes him available for fusion in the Cathedral of Shadows. ''DemiKids: Light Version / Dark Version'' Seth appears as a demon of the Common Class, Good type demon with the alignment Wind. The Vinecenter demonary describes him as "A demon with a long beak that is best-suited for picking the bones of a fallen enemy. ''Digital Devil Saga: Avatar Tuner 2'' Seth appears as an optional boss who can be fought in the Sun. ''Persona 3'' Seth appears as a Persona of the Moon Arcana in Persona 3. He can be summoned once the Protagonist reaches Lv. 66 or above. ''Persona 3: FES'' Seth returns as a Persona of the Moon Arcana in Persona 3: FES, retaining his attributes. In the playable epilogue of FES, titled The Answer, Aigis can also summon Seth by fusing the appropriate Personas in the Velvet Room. ''Persona 4'' Seth returns as a Persona of the Moon Arcana in Persona 4. He can be summoned once the Protagonist reaches Lv. 68 or above. Alternatively, the Persona Seth can also be obtained via Shuffle Time: ;Shuffle Time *Magatsu Mandala Stats ''Megami Tensei'' ''Shin Megami Tensei: Strange Journey'' ''Persona 3'' ''Persona 3: FES'' ''Persona 4'' Gallery Category:Digital Devil Story Characters Category:Moon Arcana Category:Persona 3 Personae Category:Persona 3: FES Personae Category:Persona 4 Personae Category:Tower Arcana Category:Good Type Category:Shin Megami Tensei: Strange Journey Demons Category:Vile Race Category:Devil Children White Book Demons Category:DemiKids Light Version Demons Category:DemiKids Dark Version Demons Category:Devil Children Fire Book Demons Category:Devil Children Ice Book Demons Category:Egyptian Mythology Category:Shin Megami Tensei II Characters Category:Persona 2: Innocent Sin Personas Category:Persona 2: Eternal Punishment Personas Category:Law Demons in Shin Megami Tensei: Strange Journey Category:Tyrant Race Category:Shin Megami Tensei IV Demons Category:Shin Megami Tensei IV Bosses